


You Have the Right to Remain Silent

by My_LittleCorner



Series: NSFW Clawen [5]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, F/M, Hot steamy shower, Some roleplay, some dirty talk, some sucking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/My_LittleCorner
Summary: {Oneshot/Prompt}Prompt sent via Twitter: Post-JWFK, Claire is in the shower where Owen surprises her while Maisie is asleep.It’s detailed and explicit.





	You Have the Right to Remain Silent

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sent to me via Twitter by Claire_Grady143, I hope you like it!
> 
> So yes, I kinda accept prompts and all that Jazz. If you guys are interested :P
> 
> Also, Shoutout to my amazing editor-in-Chief SarynotSary.

Was there anything better than letting hot water run over your head, washing away the headache hammering in your head? There was something about letting water shower over her face that made Claire Dearing release stress. The smell of lavender soap against her soft skin relaxed her, making it possible for her to get at least a couple of hours of sleep. 

The alarm clock on the nightstand had read 01:00AM the last time she had checked. She had been lying on her back, her eyes tired, but refusing to close and allow her some rest. She could hear the heavy trailer trucks passing by on the highway in front of the motel where they were spending the night. 

She had kicked the sheets off of her, revealing the blue pyjama pants she was wearing. She was so uncomfortable from the lack of sleep, that being covered made her too hot and not being covered made her too cold. It was frustrating.

The night they had spent running away from the Indoraptor back in the Lockwood Manor was now months behind them, but no one blamed her for being haunted by it. The redhead slowly moved her hand over to her belly, as she always found Owen’s hand resting there. How could he sleep so soundly? She looked over her shoulder, he was on his stomach, still close to her. 

Claire sighed and let her fingers caress the back of his hand. She liked brushing her fingertips along his rough skin and playing with the little hairs he had there. 

Her green eyes shifted in the dark, over to Maisie, who was also deeply asleep on the sofa bed by the window. They had learned that a glass of warm milk and half a chocolate-chip muffin did the trick and slowly helped her sleep through the night. Claire had tried that on herself many times, but it never worked.

The redhead slowly removed Owen’s warm hand away from her and quietly got out of bed. She was going to try her own trick, and that’s how she had ended up taking a shower. She had closed her eyes when she released a sigh, her feet shifting over the wet shower floor. 

“Freeze~don’t move...” A husky voice whispered against her ear. Claire gulped, feeling his hard cock pressing against her thigh while he stood behind her. 

She moaned, his hands slowly sliding up her abdomen while she leaned back against his chest. “Let me help you relax~” He nibbled on her earlobe. 

“What am I under arrest for, officer?” The redhead gulped softly, feeling how he gently pinned her against the wall tiles.

“Fleeing and eluding, Miss Dearing.” Owen informed. “When a police officer orders you to stop, you must obey.” 

“I must not have heard you, Officer Grady.” She nibbled on her lower lip, groaning at the pressure his erection had against her ass. Claire gently moved her hand and reached out for his shaft. She tilted her head back, letting the tip of her nose brush against his cheek. Owen’s hands took hold of hers and guided them up, pressing them against the slippery wall.

“Please keep your hands where I can see them, Miss.” Owen let his lips kiss down her shoulder, his hands softly scanning every inch of her body. His fingers moved down to her hips, his lips leaving a burning trail of kisses down her spine as he kneeled down behind her. Owen’s hands curved around her thighs and parted her legs a little before moving back up. He firmly squeezed both her butt cheeks, his lips now peppering kisses around her neck. 

Claire turned her head and gently started kissing him. Owen stepped closer, his hands cupping her breasts and slowly starting to massage them. The redhead moaned into the kiss and nibbled on his lower lip. It seemed they were finally going to do this. 

They hadn’t done much except exchanging a couple of kisses since they had sort of gotten back together. Being on the run with a nine year old didn’t really leave room for anything. The sound of their hungry kisses echoing through the steamy bathroom, their bodies growing impatient for something they had been craving for a while. 

Claire slowly turned around, feeling him firmly pin her against the wall. She let her hands move up and massage his toned abdomen. His hands were curious against her skin, moving around her leg and slowly lifting it up. Owen inched closer, feeling her right leg trapping him against her frame. 

He gently took both her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. Their fingers played together, mirroring the pace and passion their tongues were exchanging in the deep kiss they were sharing. Owen brought their hands up and pinned them on each side of her head and let his fingertips run down the inside of her arms until they found her waist and then further down her deliciously curvy hips. 

Claire broke the kiss in need of some air, her lips brushing down his throat while she slowly slid down the tiles, her hands resting on his hips while she left a trail of kisses from his chest to right in between his six-pack. She nibbled on his belly button, her hands curving around his hips and firmly clawing each of his butt cheeks. 

She was halfway down, looking up at him with mischievous eyes, one of his hands already running around the back of her head and through her hair while his hard cock throbbed for her in anticipation. 

Owen growled from deep in his throat, his head tilted back and his eyes closed while the tip of her tongue playfully teased that round cockhead he was desperately wanting to fuck her with. 

The grip of his hand around the back of her head tightened as well as the veins going up his arm and all the way down to his core. The hot water running straight to the floor, completely forgotten. 

The bathroom was now completely steamed up. She adjusted on her knees, her freckled fingers wrapping around his large, thick shaft while she allowed her tongue to lick the tip of his cock. Owen shivered at the texture of her soft muscle around his hard one. 

Finally letting her lips suck on it, loving the way it felt in her mouth, Claire couldn’t help allowing him to hear her moan.

“I wanna choke you with it, doll...” He looked down at her, his fingers going crazy around the back of her head. He wanted to look at her sucking his hard dick so badly, but she was so good at doing it that he couldn’t keep his head from tilting back. His entire body was tense, god... she was so sexy. 

Slowly, Claire started to allow her mouth to slide further down. The way, he was groaning and pushing her head against him, letting her know he was truly enjoying this. Her hands rested on his ass and would occasionally dig her nails in his butt cheeks before gently massaging them. 

“You have a great ass, Daddy...” Claire managed to let him know after pulling back. She slowly started moving her lips back up, standing straight against the wall. Owen abruptly pulled her up and pushed her against it.

The redhead whimpered, “Remember to keep it quiet...” Owen groaned against her ear, “unless you want to wake her up.” He parted her legs almost desperately, and without losing another second, he positioned himself before letting her have another taste of his dick, though this time, in another hole. 

He had no mercy, and pushed his entire length into her tight pussy like there was no tomorrow. Claire cried out, trying not to let the noise go beyond the bathroom door. 

“God~” she released after swallowing the rest of her scream. His hips started rolling against hers, thrusting into her with both thirst and hunger. He had this desperate need to feel her melt around him and he knew by now what made Claire lose control and make it impossible to hold back. 

She had to bite on her lower lip while he drilled her against the tiled wall. She kept crying out his name, her nails desperately scratching his shoulders while both his hands kept her steady, placed on her ass, and his chest kept her pinned against the wall. 

The way her perky warm breasts bounced against his muscles was pure fuel to him. They were delicious, he could spend all night tasting them. Owen stopped for a moment, feeling her heart pounding fast and uncontrollably against his chest. He adjusted her body against the wall, positioning her at the perfect angle that allowed his thick cock to keep stabbing her fast and hard while his lips could enjoy the softness of her breasts. 

Owen let the tip of his tongue feel how warm they were. He sucked on her nipple for a couple of seconds before nibbling around her boob. He then moved to the other one, his attention was completely focused on keeping himself hard while playing with those luscious mounds. His pace was slow for the time being, Claire’s hips mirroring the thrusting. 

He smiled against her skin, his lips kissing between her breasts, then up her throat where he remained for a few seconds. He liked feeling the vibrating of her vocal cords with each moan she tried to swallow.

His eyes were lost in desire. He let her feet back on the floor and slowly turned her around. He kissed the back of her shoulders lovingly, and with his hands back on her hips, he pressed against her once more. 

“Call my name, sweetheart...” He demanded in an animalistic tone of voice, the round thick tip of his cock teasing her, making her whimper while it found its way to its favorite hole. 

He pushed harder back into her tight, soaked pussy, which made Claire immediately cry out his name like he had instructed. 

His fingers slowly played with her long hair, lightly pulling it while he let his hips roll against her from behind. The sound of his balls smacking against her skin was in sync with her moans as she kept calling his name.

He held tight on her flat abdomen, his finger finding their way down the front of her pussy and slowly finding her clit. 

His one hand around her hips kept her steady, tightly pressed against him, while he thrusted fast and deep inside of her. His other hand was down on her, helping her build up her climax while he gently massaged her bundle of nerves. 

Claire had her head tilted back against his shoulder, feeling how her body started to tense up against him. She cried out, feeling like she couldn’t keep going anymore, but somehow she couldn’t get enough of him and needed him more. 

She slid her hand down on the one he was using to please her. She started to follow his moves while her throat struggled to keep his name from bursting out of her mouth too loudly. 

Holding his own release to let her come first, Owen felt the warmth of her juices dripping down the walls around his shaft. Her body tensed up at the peak of her release, before it relaxed against his. 

A few thrusts later, also triggered by the feeling of Claire clenching around him, Owen finally came, spilling deep inside her and coating every inch of her insides in white hot spurts, her name leaving his lip with a deep, primal growl.

Claire couldn’t help moaning loudly once again at the blissful sensation. Their hearts were beating fast at the same rhythm, their lungs trying to catch a breath. Owen kept her still against his frame, kissing her soundly while she turned her head over her shoulder. 

This was definitely better than a hot shower, and undeniably more relaxing. Her true medicine was standing right behind her, holding her close.


End file.
